1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket used to fix a resin molding, and more particularly to a bracket of a resin molding (hereinafter referred to as "a resin molding bracket", when applicable) which is simple in structure, and which is positively prevented from being broken even when it is bent or tightened excessively hard with a bolt, and which is improved in water-proof characteristic.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional general resin molding bracket.
As shown in FIG. 7, the bracket 100 is designed as follows: A plate-shaped bracket body 101 integral with a resin molding has through-holes 101a, and cylindrical collars 102 are fixedly inserted into the through-holes 101a. Bolts 110 are inserted into the collars 102, to fixedly secure the resin molding to a member to which the resin molding to be mounted (hereinafter referred to as "an aimed member", when applicable).
The above-described bracket 100 suffers from the following problems: When, as shown in the parts (a) and (b) of FIG. 8, an external force is applied to the aimed member, or the bracket 100 is mounted on the sloped surface or curved surface, the bracket body 101 is bent, so that the bracket body 101 is broken by stress.
In order to solve the above-described problems, Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 47509/1993 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application") has disclosed a bracket 201b as shown in FIG. 9. That is, its bracket body 201 has slits 201 which are extended from the ends of the bracket body 201 to through-holes 201a.
The bracket 200 is advantageous in the following point: That is, even when an external force is applied to the aimed member, the slits 201b are spread to release the stress applied thereto. This feature prevents the bracket body 201 from being broken.
In addition, in order to solve the above-described problems, Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 50117/1993 has disclosed a bracket 300 as shown in FIG. 10. That is, an annular recess 301b is formed around each of the through-holes 301a formed in the bracket body 301 from being broken.
The bracket 300 is advantageous in the following point: Even when the bracket is mounted on a sloped surface or curved surface, the annular recess 301b is bent to absorb the stress, which prevents the bracket body 301.
However, the bracket 300 is disadvantageous in the following point: That is, in the case where the nut 310 is tightened excessively hard, a great stress is applied directly to the bracket body 301, so that the latter 301 may be cracked.
On the other hand, in the case of the above-described bracket 200 having the collars 202 with the flanges, the difficulty is eliminated that the bracket body is broken being tightened excessively hard with the bolt. However, the manufacture of the collar with the flange needs drawing or cutting work, thus being high in cost.